


Polaris

by InnerCinema



Series: Hakuna Matata [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, IronHawk Bromance, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, additional tags added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: A discontiguous series of drabbles on Clint's and Natasha's relationship within the 'verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes one just needs to put it out there.  
> I really hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> (special love goes out to my personal Natasha ♥)

If you’re lucky, you meet this person with whom you click instantly, who you trust instantly, who you’d take a bullet for and vice versa. Apparently, Fortuna is dead set on keeping his scale even because here she is. Not in his bed on a Sunday morning because his life is anything but a romance novel, but right by his side in a hail of bullets. Not that he wouldn’t do all those things for Tony and he for him, they _are_ best friends after all, but the redhead to his left is fundamentally different. If he was a romantic, not that he totally is, he’d call her soulmate. He still feels a bit bad about thanking any available deity for Budapest with all the damage and… well, dead people they’ve caused but he was sure that this, too, will fade eventually.

And he is grateful for Coulson who is the only handler brave enough to put them together on a mission and watch the fireworks go off.

Out of the corner of his right eye he can see movement but before he can so much as twitch to take a shot, the man falls.

“Too slow.” Tasha – she is ‘Tasha’ now – scoffs at Clint. “How did you survive for so long?”

“Sheer dumb luck.” Clint grins giddily.

Dangerous liability his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

“I want to meet her.”

“Who?” Clint asks through the pillows in his face. Arrow starts licking his good hand and so Clint lifts it to pet the Golden Retriever. He’s exhausted from the mission and frankly just wants to take a long nap on the couch. His brain strongly supports this sentiment which is why the question blindsides both of them.

“Your superspy.”

“What?” the comeback is as elaborate as it is clear with his face still very much attached to the couch pillows. His brain is still processing the request and it takes a little longer to come to the meaning of this whole conversation.

“Tasha, Nat, Romanoff, the Anastasia to your Dimitri.” Tony sounds faintly annoyed now, though not enough to worry.

“You’re watching way too many kids movies.” He mumbles but turns his head to finally look at his friend. Clint’s black eye is now slightly painful, bedded on the sofa pillow like this, but he can at least make an effort to partake in this conversation. Tony’s not really catching his eye but the topic still seems important enough to him.

Tony rarely wants to meet new people, Clint knows. Even after all those years he’s still a bit paranoid. The only other human to ever step into the apartment is Rhodey because Tony always brought any guy or girl he’d picked up during his sporadic outings to a hotel up until 4 years ago. Ever since Clint punched a certain Mr. Stone in the face, Tony’s been trying out the secluded mad genius thing and sometimes he worries because Tony is a social guy and tactile if you let him and now Clint’s missions get longer and longer and… Yeah, maybe it’s not a bad idea to introduce them. They’re both nerdy dorks, after all.

“So?” Tony crosses his arms and looks kind of expectantly.

It’s weird to see how eager he is but it kind of makes Clint happy, too. He sits up and suppresses a wince. Bad idea. Still, this is a happy occasion and as happy as he was lying down, this really deserves some effort. “You really want to meet her?” he asks again for good measure.

“Yeah, well, she seems important to you.” Tony shrugs and pulls off the casual act but Clint knows his friend and thus knows that this decision is not something he’s made on a whim.

“Okay, sure! Where?”

“I thought here, maybe.”

What?

“What?” Clint had expected a great many things but this close to home. Literally. How much did he blab about Natasha and what exactly did he talk of her that Tony would allow her to enter their home, their sanctum?! Don’t get him wrong: He’s thought about bringing her by because she _is_ important but it’s more of a dream because Tony and him are both remarkably protective of the life they’ve built together. Protective of this little bubble that is and hopefully always will be ‘home’.

“Or not. If you don’t want. I mean we could go to that little itali-“

“No!” He almost shouts to stop Tony from backpedaling. “No. Here’s good.” Clint adds more quietly. He’s probably smiling like a loon. “Here’s perfect.”


End file.
